Natalya
Natalie Katherine "Nattie" Neidhart is a Canadian wrestler currently working for World Wrestling Entertainment on the SmackDown! brand. She is the daughter of wrestler Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, himself the son-in-law of Stu Hart, making her a third generation wrestler. As a member of the Hart wrestling family she is cousin to Harry Smith, and cousin to Teddy Hart. Latest News *At the beginning of December, Neidhart was spotted volunteering at Toronto's Daily Bread food bank along with Edge and Rocky Johnson. According to Neidhart "Coming here and doing this for the food bank is amazing because really we’re encouraging feedback from the community and leading by example... When I’m not busy, I’m kind of like ‘I don’t know what to do with myself.’ That’s why coming to the food bank and doing stuff here, whether I’m in the United States, Europe, or Canada especially -- I love coming back to Canada, it’s my home -- is amazing. It’s very rewarding." Edge, Natalya, Rocky pitch in for the food bank, Kenai Andrews, SLAM! Wrestling. December 3, 2008. __TOC__ Videos Trivia *If Neidhart had her choice of opponents, she would wrestle against Trish Stratus. Interview with Nattie Neidhart, Lekisha F. Oliver, Online World of Wrestling. March 19, 2005. *Neidhart is a self-described homebody who loves to spend time at home or with her family (who she considers her best friends). She hates night clubs and doesn't drink or smoke. She also dislikes crowds and being in noisy places with people she doesn't know. Interview: Nattie Neidhart, gerweck.net, Steve Gerweck. May 2005. *When Neidhart's father was 18, he was one of the world's best shotputters. *Neidhart is the first third generation female wrestler. '''TJ & Nattie: A perfect team, Jason Clevett, SLAM! Wrestling. January 28, 2007. *Neidhart counts her grandfather Stu Hart as the person who has helped her most in her career. Her other mentors were her uncles Brett, Bruce and Ross Hart, along with her father, Jim Neidhart, since they introduced her to Stampede Wrestling. Granddaughter Picks Up Hart Wrestling Legacy, Rita Mingo, Calgary Herald. January 1, 2009 Quotes Career History Early Career Neidhart received formal professional wrestling training in the infamous Hart family "Dungeon" from her uncles Ross and Bruce Hart. In addition to her professional wrestling career, Neidhart has received training in amateur wrestling and mixed martial arts. In late 2000 through 2001, she served as the host and ring announcer of the Eric Bischoff led youth-promotion MatRats. In 2003, she began working for the Hart Family's own Stampede Wrestling, beginning a long time feud with Belle Lovitz. The pair wrestled each other repeatedly until 2005, when they joined forces against the Myers Family. Neidhart also began wrestling abroad, with the intention of honing her skill. In the summer of 2004 she accepted bookings for a tour in England, and in March 2005, started on a two month tour of Japan where she used the name Nadia Hart. When she returned to Canada she promptly turned heel, announcing that "Nasty Nattie" had been born. On June 17, 2005 she defeated Anna Marie, Belle Lovitz, and Ma Myers in a four way match to become the first Stampede Women's Pacific Championship, though she later vacated the title. On October 8, 2006, Neidhart won the SuperGirls Championship from Lisa Moretti at a Big Time Wrestling show held by NWA: Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling in Newark, California, losing it to Nikki Matthews on October 27 in a three-way match that also involved Veronika Vice. World Wrestling Entertainment Development territories On January 5, 2007, Neidhart signed a deal with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), making her the first third generation female wrestler in the history of the business. Upon signing, she was assigned to their "farm territory", Deep South Wrestling, for the first half of the year before being transferred to Florida Championship Wrestling when it opened in June. Neidhart debuted in Ohio Valley Wrestling in a dark match at television tapings on July 18, 2007. She debuted the next week as a member of the Next Generation Hart Foundation, accompanying her cousins Teddy Hart and Harry Smith for tag team matches. In October she, along with the rest of the Hart Foundation, were moved to Florida Championship Wrestling. Smackdown Neidhart made her main roster debut as a heel, under the name Natalya Neidhart (later shortened to just Natalya) on the April 4, 2008 episode of SmackDown!, coming out of the crowd to aid Victoria in an attack on Michelle McCool and Cherry. Her televised in-ring debut came two weeks later, in a win over Cherry. At The Great American Bash on July 20, Natalya lost to McCool in a match to determine the first WWE Divas Champion. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Nattie By Nature :*Sharpshooter *'Nicknames' :*"Nasty" :*"The Natural" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Next Generation Hart Foundation Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' :*NWA SuperGirls Champion (1 time) *'Stampede Wrestling' :*Stampede Women's Pacific Champion (2 times) (First) :*Maple Flag Tournament winner (2004) :*Spelvin Elimination Tournament winner (2004) External links and references *Nattie Neidhart profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Hart family Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster